Jake-Ryder Relationship
The Jake-Ryder Relationship is the former rivalry and now friendship between Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn. Their relationship is commonly known as Jyder. They both started off as rivals, when Jake became jealous when Ryder was talking to Marley. Later they competed for the lead, Danny Zuko for the school musical Grease with Ryder successfully receiving the part. During the musical, Ryder and Marley become closer, culminating in a kiss, much to Jake's jealously. After this, they constantly fight for the affections for Marley, resulting in many physical confrontations. When Finn assigns them to reveal their weaknesses to understand each other, they later form a friendship. Episodes Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Jake first sees Ryder flirting with Marley and is immediately jealous. They both audition to play Danny in the school production of Grease. The two are called back and sing Born to Hand Jive with Marley and Kitty. Ryder gets the part of Danny and Jake gets the part of Putzie. Glease Because Finn can't rehearse Grease in the auditorium, he gets the boys to method rehearse in Burt's car shop. Ryder states that he's never changed the oil in his car, with Jake making remarks that he can't believe that he got the role of Danny over him. They later perform Greased Lightning. Before Ryder and Marley perform on stage, Ryder kisses Marley later showing Jake who appears upset. Dynamic Duets Jake is seen flirting with Marley, when Ryder stops him. They begin to insult each other, and nearly get into a fight, which is quickly stopped by Finn, Tina and Becky. After Finn assigns Jake and Ryder partners to get over their differences, they try to compete to see whose more of a stud. They perform Superman and mostly show their affections to Marley. This leads to Jake punching Ryder, they get into a fight, and Finn and the other New Directions members break it up. Finn takes them to the auditorium and gives them a new assignment to talk about there greatest fears. In the gym working out Jake gives Ryder a note saying it's his kryptonite. Ryder tells Jake to be a man and tell him to his face. Jake says he never felt that he fit in, never has and is constantly reminded of it, since he's half black, half white, and half Jewish. Ryder admits he had Jake tell him his kryptonite cause he doesn't know how to read. Jake tells Finn of Ryder's disability. Later, when a few jocks are about to fight Jake, Ryder and other members come in and stop them, saying that since Jake has his back, Ryder has got his. In Some Nights, the two are seen singing together. Thanksgiving Jake admits to Ryder that he went on a date with Marley last Friday and will end it if Ryder wants him to. But Ryder tells Jake not to end their relationship because of him, but Jake will give the dance solo in their big Sectionals number and so Jake does. During rehearsals, Ryder impresses everyone as Jake fakes that he can't dance so Ryder can receive the dance solo. When Ryder is practicing the dance by himself, he finds it hard to learn it due to him being dyslexic and trying to learn Korean at the same time. Jake shows him how to do it and tells Ryder about his embarrassing ballet lessons he takes privately. Ryder, thinking it's a joke, realizes it's serious, asking Jake to help him with the dance. Jake agrees and shows him Gangnam Style on the Dalton Academy laptop, which is now New Directions. Hoping that they will be the 500,000,000th viewer, they re-watch PSY's music video. Before Sectionals, Ryder eavesdrops Jake and Marley's conversation, knowing that something is wrong with Marley and Jake is taking care. Ryder then comes out and says that Jake has to take the dance solo because he sprained his ankle. But Jake says Ryder isn't limping, leading to Ryder to drag Jake and eventually, the dance solo is given to Jake. At the end of Gangnam Style, Marley collapses, and Jake and Ryder come to her aid. Swan Song After New Directions loss at Sectionals, for the first time, New Directions split into different clubs in the school. Jake and Ryder both join the basketball team, Jake says to Ryder that he joined it cause he is actually good at basketball. When Finn learns of New Directions hurried split when the season ended, he has a meeting with them in the auditorium, resulting in Ryder and even Jake leaving Marley and Finn alone. At the end of the episode, they arrive together to join the other New Directions members during Don't Dream It's Over as they share a hug. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, Ryder and Jake were seen bullying Kurt along with Finn, Sam, Mike, and Puck. Jake also tells Puck that he lied to his mom that he was staying with Ryder to hang out with Puck. They are also seen together with Marley and Tina as Sam and Brittany insult them under the belief that the Mayan Apocalypse was going to occur. Naked They work out together and sing and dance in Centerfold/Hot In Herre. Afterwards, they are seen in the choir room, lifting weights and discussing naming their shoulders. They decide to show how buff they are and take off their clothes and tense. Just as this happens, Tina and Kitty come in, surprising them, and informs the two of their role in the "Men of McKinley" calendar. They then talk about girls, Jake saying if a girl in the other room liked him, he would know. But ever since he and Marley got together, there's no other girl but her. Jake talks to Ryder about Marley, leaving Ryder a bit disheartened, to which Jake apologises too. But Ryder says that she is Jake's, and he is fine about it. Jake explains about he and Marley's duet in the auditorium and how she was going it say "I love you" at the end but didn't. Ryder suggests Jake says it first. During that scene, it then switches to Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself). This performance leaves Marley teary-eyed, and Ryder asks at the end if Jake has anything else to say to which he replies, "The song says it all". I Do During the episode, Ryder gives Jake advice about Valentine's Day, as Ryder knows a lot about Marley and Jake didn't. They shared some looks in'' Anything Could Happen. Also during ''Just Can't Get Enough, Ryder stared at the couple, jealous and sad. Songs Duets Superman04x07.jpg|'Superman' (Dynamic Duets)|link=Superman Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Born to Hand Jive from ''Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Some Nights by ''fun. ''(Dynamic Duets) *Centerfold/Hot In Herre'' by The J. Geils Band/Nelly. ''(Naked) *This Is the New Year'' by A Great Big World. ''(Naked) Related Songs *Don't Dream It's Over'' by Crowed House. (Swan Song) *''You're All I Need to Get By'' by Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrell (I Do) *''Anything Could Happen'' by Ellie Goulding (I Do) Gallery JakeandRyder.JPG This is.gif Rake.gif Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco4 1280.jpg Listen-to-Ryder-and-Jake-Sing--Superman---on-Glee-.aspx.png A9w-KKmCcAAkFKV.jpg|Shooting a scene this morning with @jacobartist and you guys will love this one! Jyderddio.gif Jyder.gif SupermenJyder.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo4 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo6 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo5 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo3 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo2 250.gif Tumblr mgbz0aakGC1rt9qw3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o6 500.jpg Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o3 500.jpg Jyderdance.gif Tumblr_mhcmdf3eMO1qj5p41o3_500.jpg JYDERRRRRRRRR.jpg Tumblr mhj0k8fQ7x1qd1240o1 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.59.35.png.jpg Glee-Season-4-Episode-15-Video-Preview-Girls-And-Boys-on-Film.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships